


Names.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment AU oneshot as a gift for a friend. </p><p>Aoba has a problem rescuing his bestfriend and the new neighbour decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names.

 

“Ren! Ren~! Please come down, Ren~!" 

Ren woke up to the distant voice of someone calling his name from the window. But how is that possible? He just moved into the capital last week and was so busy with unpacking his belongings he hasn’t yet introduce himself to the neighbours. 

Groggily sitting up, he turn to his right to brush aside the curtain of his bedroom window. The calls kept coming and he identify the owner of that voice. 

It’s his neighbour from room 422, Seragaki Aoba-san. But that youth isn’t calling at Ren’s window but at the tree park down below. What on earth is he doing? 

Why calling his name when he’s not even facing Ren’s window? 

Or is there another reason why Seragaki is shouting and calling out at that tree? 

Well no answers will come to him just sitting on his sleeping bag right now. Pushing himself up, Ren wear his hoodie and long pants before exiting his empty apartment. 

*** 

"Ren~!" 

"Is something the matter?" 

Aoba gasps when he heard a deep voice from behind him. Turning around, the blue haired youth blush a bit seeing his attractive and mysterious new neighbour. 

 _‘Woah! It’s Mr. Wolfy! W-why is he here?’_  Aoba shrieks mentally to himself. 

Belatedly realizing Mr. Wolfy (because he often wear that wolf emblem as his jacket logo) is waiting for his answer, Aoba fakes a cough and tries to smile naturally, "ah, it’s nothing, really. I’m sorry, did my calls woke you up?" 

That was a stupid question since it’s almost 2am now. Ren raise an eyebrow and confirmed one of his question, so this Seragaki boy wasn’t calling out to him after all. Besides, he wouldn’t have known Ren’s name since this is the first time both of them talk to each other. 

Mr. Wolfy, as Aoba calls him since the handsome man moves in, cock his head to the side as he stare up at the tree. 

"Were you practicing your lines as Romeo to this tree?”, Ren asks with a chuckle. 

Trying to see what was it that made this slender youth to call out his name to a tree in the middle of the night. 

Aoba blushes in embarrassment as he tries to think quickly what to say to shooh Wolfy from seeing what’s on the tree branch. 

A pitiful poochy whine can be heard and Ren narrow his golden eyes to see something like a bundle of puff perch on the branch. 

“Is that a cat?" 

"Um, no.” Aoba sighs as he give in and tell everything, “it’s my dog." 

Ren blinks at Aoba’s amber ones, "your dog climb up trees and doesn’t know how to get down?" 

The shorter male scratch the back of his head, "w-well he knows how to get down it’s just that he really hates going to the vet. Whenever my Ren get sick, he’ll try to hide in places where I can’t find him." 

Wolfy Ren’s heart skip a beat when he heard Aoba said ’ _my Ren._ ‘ 

Only under the moonlight did he notice how…. attractive Aoba is. He has always like the slender and petite ones. It gives him a sense of wanting to protect them. Like a knight protecting his princess in those fairy tales that he still read occasionally. 

But Ren distract himself from ogling Aoba’s soft long hair and pouty lips as the younger man keep on talking. Oblivious of Ren’s gaze. 

”…so when I finally found him here tonight, I couldn’t believe it. I know he’s pretty stubborn as you can tell I’ve been here for two hours already and I just want to bring him home. It must be really cold up there but Ren just won’t go down no matter how many times I call for him. I really hate when Ren choose this damn tree to hide, of all days when Koujaku’s not here to help me argh..“ 

Wolfy blinks at Aoba’s barely contained panic voice. Who was Koujaku again? the one with the different girl around his arm weekly? Yeah, must be that guy. He looks like a Koujaku according to Ren’s logic. 

Looking up the tree again, he can see the small animal is shivering from the cold night wind. Yet has no intention of pawing down into his owner’s arms. Well it’s simple that if the pet won’t come down then the next logical thing to do is going up to fetch the pooch right? So why hasn’t Aoba went up? 

”…Are you afraid of heights?“, Ren asks instead. 

Aoba froze and it’s not because of the night wind. "N-no." 

That was all Aoba answered. The real answer was pretty obvious to the both of them. Sighing softly, Ren takes off his hoodie and give it to Aoba before heading to the tree bark. Aoba was surprise to capture the wooly hoodie and a whiff of a manly scent reach his nose. A tingle went up Aoba’s spine at the smell but he didn’t have time bask in the scent as he saw his new neighbour began to climb up the tree! 

"W-wait! what are you doing?" 

The brunette didn’t even break a sweat as his toned muscles flexed to accommodate his weight as he climbs up swiftly. 

"You said he’s sick and have been up there for a few hours right? Then all the more reason to get him down fast." 

Aoba couldn’t decide which one to be shocked about. That a total stranger just went up and rescued his furry best friend or that he saw the cool tribal looking tattoos on the man’s neck and arms. Aoba has a thing for tattoos. It’s ironic he and Mizuki didn’t hit off and just remain best buds like Koujaku. 

Within minutes Aoba receive a shivering and whimpering bundle of fluff in his arms in place of the hoodie as Ren wears back his jacket. Aoba protectively hugs his pet close as he look up to his neighbour, now the hero of his heart, looking so cool under the moonlight. What’s missing are flower petals and a dramatic wind blowing to level up his cool image more. 

"T-thank you.” Aoba stammered and look down from those tender amber eyes. 

W-woah, what is this strange feeling that made his heart do the tango beats? 

“The pleasure’s mine, please be careful next time. But if your… Ren decides to have a party atop the tree again, you can call for me to help." 

Aoba dumbly nods and his eyes follow the tall brunette’s shadow as Wolfy began to walk back to his apartment building. 

"W-wait!" 

The brunette look over his shoulder, "yes?" 

"Wha– uh, h-how?" 

"How?" 

Mentally slapping himself for stammering like a school girl, Aoba approaches the guy, "how can I contact you i-if my Ren decides to have a party somewhere high again? You might end up rescuing both him and me next time." 

This is shameless. 

Shameless! 

Aoba can’t believe he’s even thinking of flirting with this man when his Ren has just been at a very dangerous place just now. 

On the other hand the taller male shiver a bit. He actually likes it whenever Aoba said,  _'my Ren.’_  

Is it conceited of him to hope that one day Aoba will call him in such an affectionate tone in the future? 

Is he allowed to dream something like that with another? 

"Okay, sure. You can call this number.” He fished around his big pockets and relieved to find a very old pen and a crumpled up Star Bucks receipt to scribble his number on the back. 

Aoba has this cute smile that he didn’t realize he’s wearing when he receive the paper from Ren’s hands. “T-thank you. Oh! So you’re at room 422 of block C! I’m from Block A by the way, we have the same room number too!" 

Ren nods, of course he knew that already because in the morning when he has his jog, he can see Aoba running off to work. "Well then, good night." 

Aoba reached out to grab his jacket. 

He stops with a blink, "yes?" 

With pink cheeks, Aoba asked one more question, "u-um, this feels a bit stupid but… you saved my Ren and you know Baa-chan will give me a kick on the head for my bad manners…. uh, hi. I’m Seragaki Aoba." 

The boy nervously held out his hand while the other securely holds the pup to his chest. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he clasp the hand back, "a pleasure to meet you too, Seragaki-san. My name is… Ren." 

Aoba blinked as he look down at his fluffy bestfriend, "huh? oh yeah, my dog’s name is Ren. He was a gift from my brother, Sei. Something about I won’t feel lonely living at the city by myself. Anyway! you were saying…?" 

Ren chuckled as he firmly clasp Aoba’s hand, not once breaking eye contact with the attractive youth. "Ren. My name is Ren too. My aunt, Haruka, she loved lotus flowers." 

After processing the new information and realizing his mistake, if there was a nearby hole, Aoba would gladly bury himself right now. 

"Ren… O-oh… I- I see. It’s Ren. W-wow, what a… uh… c-coincidence haha… ha." 

Oh man he’s totally beet red right now from his embarrassment. Wait! didn’t he just go all gushing and say embarrassing stuffs like 'my Ren’ this and 'my Ren’ that? Mr. Wolfy Ren simply smile and reluctantly let go of Aoba’s hand. 

"A small world indeed. It’s getting late, would you like me to accompany you to block A?" 

Aoba got over his embarrassment and an idea formed in his head, "w-would you like to come over and have tea? I cooked too much for dinner and I haven’t eaten yet so… um, I want to thank you for rescuing my Re— I mean, my pet! And… w-would you like to join me for dinner?" 

Ren blinks and then a gorgeous smile cross his face, nearly making Aoba fall over. "It’s nothing you need to repay me back, Seragaki-san." 

"Please, it feels weird. Um, you can call me Aoba. My friends call me that." 

”… Can I? I believe I have not earned such privileged yet when we’re both barely an acquaintance to each other. Besides, you make it sound like I’m not dangerous. I could be a creepy stranger.“ 

Aoba studied Ren’s face and the appreciate the tattoos extended to his cheeks too as he chuckled, "I don’t think a creep would help rescue my pooch from a tree for free. Besides, we’ve just introduced to each other. I know your name and where you live, so we’re friends." 

When he heard that, a warm sensation enveloped Ren’s chest. Something he truly missed, that feeling of being accepted and treated kindly. Living at the city by himself doesn’t seem all that gloomy anymore as he made his new friend. A friend whose name is Aoba with a beautiful smile that made Ren want to reach out and touch…. 

"Well then, I did missed my dinner and lunch today so I will gladly accept your offer… Aoba. Thank you for having me." 

Aoba blushed when he heard his name spoken with such a deep voice. Plus he nearly faint seeing how the brunette formally bowed an inch for respect. Man he’d have won Baa-chan’s approval with his polite manners and way of speech compared to her own useless grandson who can’t even remember to lock the door! 

Aoba chuckled as he lead the way to his apartment with his new friend walking beside him. Hugging his pet puppy in his jacket to shield off the cold winds along the way. 

"It’s nothing. Besides, I’m the one who should be thanking you… Ren. Thank you for rescuing my dog, he means the world to me.” Aoba is starting to like calling his new friend by his first name. 

As Aoba start rambling about his brother Sei and his grandma Tae, Ren listen quietly with a small smile. So that pooch means the world to Aoba huh? He hopes one day he can be someone close to Aoba too. Well maybe not someone important. He’s not confident that he has what it takes to be Aoba’s important person. 

After all what does Ren have? Officer Akushima likes to chase him around the street just because he has these birthmarks on his cheeks and back. He’s all tall and lanky where people misunderstood he’s a dangerous thug while in reality Ren is shy man who bury his nose in books all day. Ren doesn’t even want to start remembering he has uncool clumsy habits too! 

But it’s fine that for now Aoba seems like he didn’t mind inviting him over for dinner. Ren really enjoy being by Aoba’s side, it felt right. As if he was born to be by Aoba’s side. How strange to feel this familiar emotion. 

So strange that Ren began to feel greedy. He wants to see more of Aoba’s cheery laugh and smiles. He should be grateful that Aoba wanted to be friends with him yet Ren began having dangerous thoughts of wanting their relationship to be more than friends.

Something more… close and intimate.

Ren sighs mentally at his ugly desires. Ashamed that he couldn’t restraint himself from his selfishness. 

Is it ever possible for him to be someone precious to Aoba when they’re merely friends? Ren will never know but for now, he should content himself to be Aoba’s ‘friend’.

Yes, restrain yourself Ren.

Don’t repeat the past again or you have to move to another town. It’s necessary to keep the beast at bay…  for everyone’s safety.

—-

———–

————– 

END? 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I wrote Ren as a bit ooc but asjdnajsvksn oh well thank you for reading to anyone who read this oneshot =D


End file.
